Super Smash Host ToD
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Super smash Host full of ToD's, and humor!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is just the first chapter so it's only going to be an introduction. By the way, the hosts are my 2 OCs. Ellen and Kayla.

* * *

Ellen:Hi there people, theres only a few rules i have for this.

Kayla: Number one, you can have truths and dares up to fifteen.

Ellen: Please don't make any dares involing me to kiss Fox or Ike.

Kayla: Number two hundred three, have fun.

Ellen: Two hundred three Kayla, really?

Kayla: The only rules are, you can have truths and dares up to fifteen.

Ellen: And please don't make any dares for me to kiss Fox or Ike.

Kayla and Ellen: And have fun!

* * *

Don't forget to leave your Truths and Dares!

I don't own Brawl.


	2. Ike DIES

**Hey guys the next chapter is here. Have fun reading it.**

* * *

Ellen: Mhmm aha, Hi Everyone!

Ike: what?

Ellen: I wasn't talking to you Ike.

Ike: ...

Ness: Ok I can't tell who's Ellen and Who's Kayla!

Kayla: Ok, the girl with the short brown hair with red armor with a sword and blasters is Ellen...

Ellen: And the long blonde with a white tee shirt and light gray pants is Kayla.

Ness: Oh now I can tell yous apart, hey Ellen I like your sword and blasters.

Ellen: thanks.

Kayla: Well we got some people who put in some truths and dares...  
**  
that 1 human  
**this seems cool.

truths:

ellen: i see u dont like fox and ike. y?

dares:

fox: hug ellen

kirby: eat link

Kayla: So ellen, why dont you like Fox and Ike?

Ellen: Well...

*5 hours later*

Ellen: And that's why I hate fox and Ike.

Fox and Ike: ... huh what? Sorry we werent listening.

Ellen: *growls at Fox and Ike*

Kirby: Heres the dares, OH...

Link: Poor Ellen.

Kayla: Haha Fox has to hug Ellen.

Ellen: *eyes widen*

Fox: Lets just do this to get this out of the way...

Ellen: ...

Fox: *hugs Ellen*

Ellen: ...

Ike: Haha!

Ellen: Kirby, go eat Link!

Kirby: *eats Link*

Kirby: He tastes horrible!

Ellen: We got more dares coming.  
**  
random chick**

yay! another ToD! HAPPINESS SUNSHINE AND LOLLIPOPS! do not ask why i said LUCAS NESS AND TOONY!

TRUTHS

Lucas:what happened to your twin, Claus?

Lucas ness and Toony:WHY ARE YA'LL SO AWESOME?

DARES

Sonic:DIE BY PSI! (Lucas and Ness)

Toony:kill Young Link from Melee.

Everyone except Lucas Ness and Toony:RUN FROM MAH ZOMBIES!(thanks Left 4 Dead 2!)

Lucas Ness and Toony:eat popcorn while everyone RUNS FROM MAH ZOMBIES!

wow i'm a fanatic of THE AWESOME 3! (Lucas Ness and Toony!)

Lucas: I honestly don't know what happened to Claus.

Ellen: Wha?

Lucas: *sighs*

Ness, Lucas, Toon Link: The reason why we are awesome is because we were born awesome!

Ike: I dont think your awesome.

Ellen: *glares at Ike*

Ike: Fine I'll shut up.

Kayla: Here comes the dares!

Link: Sonic, Die from the PSI power thingies!

Sonic: Why me?

Kayla: Because the dare says so!

Ness and Lucas: *uses the PSI powers and kills Sonic* ...

Ellen: Into the next dare, zombies really?

Toon Link, Ness, Lucas: Well this is gonna be fun!

*zombies appear in front of Ellen and the rest*

Ellen: Zombies really?

Everyone (execept Ellen): OH MY GOD ZOMBIES *runs away*

Ellen: At least i have blasters... *pulls out blasters and kills all zombies*

Falco: Someone reminds me of Fox!

Ellen: Quiet you chicken or I eat you, besides i carry TWO blasters, Fox only has one.

Falco: IM NOT CHICKEN!

Kayla: Hey theres more...  
**  
xLinkk**  
WOOT ANOTHER TOD!

Link and Zelda-GET MARRIED OR DIE! Hmm.. Speaking of dying...

Ike- Stab yourself with your sword

Fox- Let Kirby eat you

Samus- Who do you love at the Smash Mansion?

Pit- Same question as Samus.

Pokemon Trainer-What's your real name?

Marth- How old are you?

That's all I got. Have fun!

Kayla: Go on Link and Zelda...

Zelda: Ok, easy dare!

*after the wedding*

Link: Well that was exciting!

Kayla: really?

Link: yeah.

Ellen: IKE STAB YOUSELF WITH YOUR SWORD!

Ike: I hate you Ellen! *stabs himself with sword*

Link: He's breathing!

Ellen: NO WHY? HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?

Dr. Mario: No he's dead.

Ellen: *growls at Link* Not funny.

Ellen: KIRBY EAT FOX AND FOX YOU HAVE TO LET HIM EAT YOU!

Fox: I hate you Ellen! Why me?

Kirby: *eats Fox*

Kayla: Because Ellen hates you too!

Kirby: ...

Kayla: So Samus, who do you love?

Samus: Um...

Kayla: Um?

Samus: Snake. There happy?

Snake: *eyes widen*

Ellen: Hey Pit, same question as Samus, who do you love?

Kayla: I know, He loves Ellen!

Pit: Kayla! *blushes*

Falco: He blushed!

Ellen: Pit, it's ok.

Pit: Wait, what?

Kayla: OUT OF TIME OK NEXT DARE, POKEMON TRAINOR WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Pokemon trainor: ...

Kayla: WELL?

Pokemon trainor: Red, better?

Kayla: Red, Really? *bursts out laughing*

Ellen: *slaps Kayla* KAYLA!

Kayla: Right!

Ellen: So Marth, How old are you?

Marth Well to tell you the truth-

Kayla: Well?

Kirby: What is it?

Zelda: Tell us!

Marth: *gets hit by a rock and dies*

Dr. Mario: Aw, he's dead!

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Haha!

Kayla: Hey Ellen guess what?

Ellen: What? *revives marth without anyone knowing*

Kayla: I blame YL.

YL: No blame Mario.

Mario: Pit.

Pit: Kayla.

Kayla: MARTHA!

Marth: You didn't just call me that! *grabs Kayla*

Kayla: Or did I!

Marth: *draws sword*

Kayla: Uh oh...

Ellen: Hey more dares from more people, but I'm afraid we are out of time for this.

Marth: *drops Kayla carelessly*

Kayla: NO WHY DID YOU PICK NOW?

Ellen: Will you relax Kayla?

Kayla: No!

Kayla: Ok, before this chapter ends, I have something random to say, do you think Ellen has a crush on Pit, and or Marth?

Ellen: Seriously kayla?

Kayla: YEP!

Ellen: ...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next chapter will come in soon! :D  
**


	3. Ellen's Crush?

Ike: Oh no, were back.

Kayla: too bad.

Ike: I hope there's no dares about me.

Ellen: Oh don't worry Ike there's some good dares for you.

Ike: EVIL!

Ellen: ...

Kayla: onto the dares, hey heres one from Foxpilot...

FoxPilot

Short and to the point (sort of), A good way to open a ToD.

Truths:

Ridley-what is your relationship to Trogdor?

Lucario-if Jimmy cracked corn, why do we care?

Diddy Kong-how do your Peanut Popguns work? I never see you load them, yet the seem to only hold one shot at a time...

Dares:

Yoshi-fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. Bye!

Bowser-you're too big to be a decent Smasher. Go on a diet. This means no meat, candy, or ice cream.

Ike-Elincia, Mist, Mia, Tanith, Sigrun, Titania. Choose one and go on a date with her.

Alright, let's see how you do, then. A little tip, though: not everyone is particularly open to ToDs. Don't be too upset by any unfriendly pain yelling at you. Other than that, have fun!

Ridley: What relationship to who?

Kayla: You must have to know her somehow.

Ridley: I have no idea who Trogdor even is.

Kayla: Find info about her then Ridely.

Ridley: ...

Ellen: Diddy kong, how do you popguns work?

Diddy kong: They're in it the first time i got these.

Ellen: Ook then.

Kayla: YOSHI FLY THROUGH AREA 6 FROM STAR FOX 64 AND DIE TRYING!

Yoshi: Yoshi don't want to go.

Kayla: but the dare says to.

*1 hour later*

Yoshi's soul: ...

Kayla: Don't worry Yoshi you'll get revived later.

Kayla: IKEY GO OUT WITH ANY OF THE CHOICES THAT THE DARE SAID!

Ike: I choose... Mia.

Kayla: Nice choice Ike.

Ellen: ... Iketard

Ike: *glares at Ellen*

Ellen: no need for glaring, onto more dares, here's one from the name a random viewer.

a random viewer

these are all always fun to read

dares:

wolf: turn your self over to the cornia attorities [ps if he does not do this force him with mind control powers+he has to stay there for 5 chapters dont tell him this]

ike: take physics class then explain how ather works

truths:

link: do you think navi is annoying

mario: whats under your hat

wolf: whats it like being in jail

Wolf: ah cmon guys seriously?

Kayla: The dare says so, so you have to do it!

Wolf: *turns himself over the cornia attorities*

Kayla: Haha.

Ellen: Poor Wolf.

Fox: Oh sure you like Wolf but not me.

Ellen: Wolf's better looking then you foxie.

Fox: Don't call me that.

Ellen: *glares at Fox*

Fox: I'll shut up now.

Ike: DO I HAVE TO?

Ellen: Yes.

Ike: Can I do it later?

Ellen: No.

Ike: fine. *takes physics class and explains how ather works*

Ellen: *yawns* What, sorry I wasn't listening.

Ike: EVIL!

Ellen: I know you are Iketard

Ike: ...

Link: Do i think navi is annoying... yes!

Navi: *comes out of link then nags at him*

Link: ...

Ellen: Hey Mario, what's under your hat?

Mario: *takes off his hat* A head.

Ellen: ...

Kayla: So Wolf, whats it like being in jail?

Wolf: Boring, but I'm not giving up destroying Star Fox.

Fox: ...

Kayla: OK ONTO THE NEXT DARES... oo we got one from DilandauFan.

DilandauFan

Dares

Ike: Eat spicy curry and run around like crazy

Fox: Hit yourself with a baseball bat repeatedly

Wario: Ride towards the wall and ram your bike into it

Truths

Marth: What's your last name?

Ike: Did you cheat your way into Brawl?

Falco: How does it feel being called a 'chicken'?

Link: Why do you wear the hat and what's under it?

Wario: Why do you always fart?

Ike: oo a spicey curry *eats a spicey curry* HOT HOT HOT! *runs around like crazy*

Ellen: *bursts out laughing*

Ellen: Oh oh I like this dare, Fox go hit yourself with a baseball bat repeatedly.

Fox: This will not be fun. *grabs a baseball bat and hits himself repeatedly*

Ellen: *laughs harder*

Wario: *Riding his motercycle and crashes into the wall* *farts*

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Ok, so Marth what is your last name?

Marth: ...

Kayla: Whats the matter, princess?

Marth: DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!

Kayla: Someone's snappy.

Marth: I don't like being called that.

Kayla: What's your last name?

Marth: You really wanna know?

Kayla: Yep.

Marth: Lowell.

Kayla: Your last name, is Lowell? *bursts out laughing* thats so girly!

Ellen: *slaps kayla* knock it off Kayla.

Kayla: Ok ok.

Ellen: Hey Falco, how does being called a chicken make you feel?

Falco: It's really annoying, and I'm not chicken.

Ike: Yes you are.

Ellen: Iketard.

Ike: ...

Ellen: much better.

Ike: By the way, I didn't cheat my way into brawl.

Ellen: ...

Ellen: hey link why do you wear your hat, and whats under it?

Link: The hat suits me, and There's nothing in it.

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Hey guys who thinks Ellen has a crush on Marth?

Toon Link, Kirby, Wario: *raises their hands*

Ellen: I don't have a crush on anyone people.

Kayla: Oh really? *pushes Ellen closer to Marth*

Ellen: *blushes*

Kayla: AHA SHE BLUSHED!

Ike: I KNEW IT!

Kayla: Alrighty, someone next chapter, dare Ellen to kiss Marth, she'll like it.

Ellen: Shut up Kayla.

Kayla: No!

Ellen: We have more dares, but I'm afraid we are out of time again.

Kayla: ah man, again?

Ellen: relax Kayla, we'll be back on again.

Kayla: YAY!

Hope you liked the chapter :)


	4. The TORTURE!

Kayla: HA, we are back on!

Ellen: You couldn't just wait.

Kayla: But I like hanging out in this thingie.

Ellen: ...

Ellen: *whispers to the readers* Kayla has a crush on Ike, disgusting but just saying.

Kayla: Ellen did you say something?

Ellen: Nope not at all.

Kayla: Ah man, no dares to make Ellen kiss Marth.

Ellen: ...

Marth: ...

Kayla: Ok enough with the dot dot dots, here's a dare from XiXi Scarlet

**XiXi Scarlet**

OK! This is HILARIOUS!

Dares:

Ike, fly through Are 6 from Star Fox 64 AND die trying. (I hate Ike, too)

Truths:

Toony: If you could kill anybody RIGHT NOW, who would it be?

Ellen: WOO HOO! IKE GO DIE IN AREA 6

Ike: EVIL!

*half an hour later*

Ike's soul: ... I'm back... dead.

Ellen: Good Iketard.

Ike's soul: EVIL!

Ellen: hey Toon Link who would you kill?

Toon Link: Ganon.

Ganondorf: ...

Ellen: Ook then.

Kayla: *pushes Marth closer to Ellen*

Marth: *slightly blushes* ...

Ellen: *blushes* ...

Kayla: YOUS TWO LIKE EACHOTHER!

Kayla: I think you's are gonna kiss by the end of this chapter.

Ellen: ...

Marth: ...

Kayla: AND WE GOT MORE DARES FROM... Pk Love Omega

**Pk Love Omega**

Uh..hmmm...

Truths:

How old is ike..?

Am i Short? For bein 4'11?

Wat is ur fav movie?

-dares

I must hug marth, roy, ness n lucas^^

ike. Jump offa cliff.

I needa lern psi! :) -turns to ness nd lucas-

I hate wario. He must die.

Good luck (:

Ellen: Yeah Ike how old are you?

Kayla: Wait... *revives Ike and Yoshi*

Ike: CHICKENS!

Ellen: Chickens Isn't even a number, Iketard.

Ike: I SAID CHICKENS!

Ellen: Spazzer.

Kayla: Hm? Who's I? Can't do the dare if you say who's I.

Ellen: Bummer.

Kayla: I know you are Ellen.

Ellen: ...

Ellen: Well, there's a dare saying Ike should go jump off a clift.

Ike: NO!

Ellen: YES!

Ike: Kayla, please?

Kayla: sure I'll let you-

Ellen: KAYLA NO! THE DARE SAYS SO!

Kayla: Whoa Ellen, calm down.

Ike: I LOVE CHICKENS *jumps off a cliff*

Ellen: That's better.

Kayla: Ellen C'mon. Why do you have to be no fun?

Ellen: I'm full of fun, ugh let's just get some more dares before we run out of time again.

Kayla: And... we got one from xLinkk

**xLinkk**

OH MY GOODNESS! Sneaking around looking at your reviews (I'm no creeper!), and I never realized their were SO MANY Ike haters! Yay! IKE HATERS WILL RULE THE WORLD!

I hope you ENJOY THESE AMAZZZZING T's and D's!

Ellen: Kiss... IKE! (Have too, no backing out)

Marth: Kiss Kayla! No complaining! (This is just TOO fun)

Link: Are you married to Zelda yet? Wait, you guys are. Let's mess things up. Link, marry Samus.

Pit: Marry Zelda (OH THE ROMANCE!)

Fox: I'M SO MAD AT YOU! DIE DIE DIE! (I mean... shave all your fur\hair off!)

Kirby: I MAD AT YOU TOO! POKE YOUR SELF WITH A PUSHPIN 670,644,332,123.5 TIMES!

Author: Whatever happened to PitxEllen? :(

Please don't hate me. ^_^

Ellen: *eyes widen* WHAT?

Ike: YES!

Ellen: I'M NOT KISSING YOU IKE!

Kayla: THE DARE SAYS SO!

Ellen: I MADE A RULE-

Kayla: NO RULES HAVE FUN IKE!

Ellen: *growling*

Ellen: *closes her eyes and kisses Ike then runs to a bathroom and vomits*

Kayla: I hear vomiting!

Marth: *eyes widen*

Kayla: Haha. Marth has to kiss me!

Marth: This is unfair! *closes his eyes and kisses Kayla then runs to a bathroom and vomits*

Kayla: YAY!

*2 hours later*

Link: ...Now I'm married to Samus.

Samus: ...

*another hour later*

Pit: And I'm married to Zelda.

Zelda: *yawns*

Ellen: *evily smiles* I like this dare very much, foxie

Fox: Oh crap!

Ellen: Oh yes!

*5 minutes later*

Fox: And I'm furless...

Ellen: Man your one creepy animal, did it torture you?

Fox: Yes, why do you ask?

Ellen: Because it's fun when your tortured.

Fox: ...

Kirby: *poking himself* So many, poking...

Ike: Hey Marth, guess what?

Marth: What?

Ike: I think you're gay.

Marth: IM NOT GAY!

Ike: But you look like a girl.

Marth: IM NOT A GIRL!

Ike: Ok prove that you're not gay.

Marth: I have a crush, on Ellen.

Ike: Ok maybe you are straight.

Ike: WAIT A MINUTE ELLEN?

Marth: ...

Ike: AHA! I KNEW IT!

Kayla: Aww... we are out of time, so disappointing.

Ellen: And we will be back on again Kayla.

Kayla: WOO HOO!

Kayla: I wonder if Marth is gonna ask Ellen out, I heard he likes her hee hee.

Marth: ...

Ellen: ...

-  
hope you like the chapter :)


	5. MORE TORTURE!

Hey guys heres another chapter for ya.

* * *

Ellen: And... we are back.

Kayla: YAY!

Fox and Ike: Boo.

Ellen: *glares at Fox and Ike*

Fox and Ike: EVIL!

Toon Link: Lets just get on with the dares.

Kayla: WE GOT ONE FROM... DILLYFAN!

Ellen: You mean DilandauFan.  
**  
DilandauFan  
**Dares

Ellen: Bring in OC Chaos for a chapter

Ike: Go without chicken the for 7 weeks

Fox: Jump off a clift

Gannon: Punch CF

Truthes

Ike:Is your hair style a rip off of Roys?

Ellen: How much do you hate ike and fox?

Gannon: How old are you?

Kayla: Why are you so stupid?

Ellen: Where is Chaos?

Ike: *points at Chaos* THERE HE IS!

Chaos: Ike your hair is nothing but a rip off to Roy's hair.

Ike: OH OH OH OH OH EVIL!

Ellen: *laughs* Nice one Chaos.

Chaos: ...

Ellen: Ok then.

Chaos: Ike, there's a dare saying that you can't have chicken for 7 weeks.

Ike: NOOOOOO!

Ellen: *bursts out laughing*

Ellen: *evily smiles* Fox go jump off a clift... the dare says so.

Fox: I HATE YOU EVIL GI- *jumps off a clift* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!

Ellen: ...

Chaos: ...

Kayla; Haha, Fox called you evil girl.

Kayla: So Ellen, how much do you hate Fox and Ike?

Ellen: Extremly much.

Kayla: Evil, ok.

Toon Link: hey Ganondorf how old are you?

Ganon: I dunno, like 17.

Toon Link: ... You look WAAAAY older than that.

Link: Yeah what he said.

Ganon: ...

Kayla: OO OO ANOTHER DARE! Hey, it says im stupid.

Chaos: Yeah, why are you stupid?

Kayla: BECAUSE I AM!

Chaos: You are one stupid blonde.

Kayla: What?

Marth: Exactly.

Kayla: ...

Ellen: Hey we have more dares from... Sonar  
**  
Sonar  
**  
Snake

I dare you to dress up like a ballerina and wear a wig plus tiara as well. If you don't, Peach gets to beat you up for 2 chapters.

Zelda

If you could change Link in any way, how would you change him?

Who in the whole mansion would you consider dating?

Fox

I dare you to blackmail Falco into trying to ask out Samus.

Captain Falcon

Is it true that you have a huge ego?

Snake: Ok serisouly?

Chaos: Yes.

Snake: THIS IS JUST EVIL!

Chaos: ...

Snake: *wearing a tutu* ...

Snake: *dances like a ballerina*

Chaos: ... Wow.

Ellen: You're doing it wrong.

Peach: *hits Snake with a golf club*

Snake: Ow!

Snake: Uh oh. *runs off*

Peach: *chases Snake* WAIT FOR ME!

Chaos: ...

Ellen: ...

Kayla; Haha.

Zelda: Um, I don't know how I'd change Link.

Kayla: MEOW!

Ellen: What the heck Kayla?

Chaos (in thought): Spazz.

Zelda: I'd also date...

Kayla; CHAOS!

Chaos: HECK NO!

Zelda: He's not my type.

Kayla: MARTHA!

Marth: *grabs Kayla* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Kayla; Oh great here we go again.

Kayla: Go kiss Ellen, your crush, uh oh

Marth: *ko's Kayla*

Chaos, Ellen: Much better.

CF: No it is not true that i have a huge eco.

Ellen: ...

Chaos: ...

Chaos: Oh look we have more dares from xLinkk.  
**  
xLinkk  
**  
I'M HEEERRREEEE! To spread more of my even Truths and dares :D

Marth: I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't ever date Ellen. :D Well, maybe you can... In 7 chapters.

Pit: Why do you hate me so much?

Ike: Why do I hate YOU so much?

Everyone: Call Kayla Alyak for the rest of the chapter :)

Toon Link: Pick ANYONE of your choice, and tattoo a smile face on their arm. :D

Happy Writing! Or reading. Or whatever... :D

Kayla; HAHAHAHA, MARTH CAN'T DATE ELLEN!

Marth (in thought): Nothing was said about dating secretly

Marth: This dare sucks.

Marth: Wait a minute since when did you wake up?

Kayla: I was awake the whole time, I was faking it.

Marth: WHY YOU SON OF A-

Kayla: Oo Marth is breaking rule number nine-hundred twenty two.

Marth: What?

Kayla: No swearing.

Marth: ...

Pit: I hate xLinkk?

Kayla; YEP!

Pit: I don't.

Kayla: TOO BAD!

Pit: ...

Ike: EVIL XLINKK HATES ME!

Ellen: I hate you Ike.

Chaos: I hate Ike as Well.

Kayla: I think Ike is cute.

Ike: *blushes* Thanks.

Ellen: Ew!

Chaos: Oh god.

Ellen: A dare where everyone calls Kayla, Alyak.

Chaos: ...

Kayla: I think Chaos and Ellen Make a good couple since Ellen can't be with Marth.

Ellen: NOOO WAAAAY!

Chaos: HECK NO!

Toon Link: I know who to give a tattoo of on their face... Chaos, No wait Roy...

Roy: Wait, What?

Ike: So you were here, haha.

Roy: ...

Toon Link: *draws a tattoo of a smiley on Roy's arm*

Roy: ...

Marth, Ellen: *moves away from the crowd then goes into a dark hall*

Marth: Hey...

Ellen: Yo...

Marth: You know that dare where I can't date you?

Ellen: Yeah.

Marth: There's nothing about, a secret date.

Ellen: That's true.

Marth: So... you want to go out with me, secretly?

Ellen: *blushes* Sure.

Ike: Chaos are you going to stay in for the next chapter?

Chaos: ...yes.

Ike: EVIL!

Chaos: ...

Kayla: OO MORE DARES!

Ellen: *runs back out* And we are out of time.

Kayla: NOOOO!

Chaos: *rolls eyes*

Ellen: Alyak, we're gonna be back on again.

Kayla: Hey!

Ellen: ...

Kayla: CAN'T WAIT TO BE BACK ON GUYS, BYE BYE!

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Chaos is not my OC, Chaos belongs to DilandauFan.


	6. Toon Linkness

Kayla: hmm i wonder what chicken tastes like wi-

Ellen: Kayla you do know we're back, right?

Kayla: WE ARE? YAY!

Chaos: ...

Kayla: CHAOS EVEN CAME TOO

Chaos: ...

Kayla: Chaos why are you dot dot doting?

Chaos: ...

Ellen: We got more dares

Kayla: from xLinkk

xLinkk

OHHH! MARTH! YOU BROKE RULE 43.6! I'm warning you.. I will KILL YOU if you keep braking it. That means. NO ELLEN FOR YOU! And, as promised, the longest review you will get this chapter!

Marth: Since you broke the rule, jail time. GO TO JAIL NOW AND YOU CAN ONLY COME OUT IF YOU ROLE 2! (Hahah monopoly refrence, if you don't get it, just leave Marth in jail)

Ellen: You were also kinda okay with braking the rules! You're supposed to be the host! A ROLE MODEL! Ahem... So... YOU. IKE. GET. MARRIED!

Roy: Lilinia says HII!

Pikachu: Who is your best friend? IS IT MEEE!

Ellen: Exlpain WHY you hate Ike. I think I know why though.

Toon Link: Practice your Falcon PAWWNCH. And once you master it, use it on 1 of the authors.

Samus: Did you know that I thought you a guy when I first played Brawl?

Wolf: Why are you such a good fighter?

Chaos: Hi :)

Kayla: Your blonde? I never knew..

Ellen (again): Do you still like me?

Link: You have to change 1 thing about Zelda RIGHT NOW. GO!

Zelda: Same thing as above.

Pit: You don't hate me? :O I LOVE YOU PIT!

Snake: Sing Justin Bieber music too... EVERYONE!

Lyn: Why are you just an assist trophy, and not a REAL brawler!

Marth: RULE BRAKER! *Disapointed*

ROB: Do you speak FRENCH? If so...Etes-vous amoureux avec une personne smash? Si oui, qui?

Kayla: What do you think of me?

Ganon: Rip off Pit's wings and see what he does!

Ike: Ehh... Just go... die or something..

Fox: HAHA! YOUR FURLESS!

Darn, I can't think of anymore.. I hope it was... enough!

Kayla: WHOA WHOA WHOA MARTH AND ELLEN WERE DATING?

Ellen: ...

Marth: ...

Kayla: OH MY GOD MARTH HOW COULD YOU?

Marth (in thought): There was no rule for secretly dating.

Kayla: So that means... *puts Marth in jail*

Marth: ...

Kayla; *bursts out laughing* OH ELLEN SINCE YOU WERE OK WITH BREAKING THE RULES YOU HAVE TO MARRY IKE!

Ellen: *screams*

Kayla: That dare will appear at the end though for unknown reason number chicken.

Ellen: What the, chicken really?

Kayla: hey Roy guess what?

Roy: What?

Kayla: Lilinia said hi.

Roy: Hi Lilinia.

Pikachu: ... My trainer is my favorite.

Ike: Haha, It's not xLinkk.

Chaos: Ike, that's just gay.

Ike: OH OH OH OH OH OH EVIL

Chaos: ...Idiot.

Ike: EVIL I HEARD THAT!

Chaos: Good.

Kayla: So Ellen why do you hate Ike?

Ellen: Well... *10 hours later*

Ellen: And that's why I hate Ike.

Ike: *wakes up* What did I miss?

Ellen: ...

Chaos: ...

Toon Link: *practicing doing the falcon punch move*

Toon Link: *comes out*FALCON PAAWWWNCH! *punches Kayla*

Kayla: *ko's*

Ellen: Woo hoo!

Chaos: Thank god.

Samus: ... A lot of people thought I was a guy. I'm a girl though.

Ike: You are?

Samus: *slaps Ike*

Ike: OW!

Wolf: I'm just so good looking to be a good fighter.

Ellen: *yawns*

Toon Link: I bet Ellen has a crush on Wolf.

Ellen: Seriously, Toon Link?

Toon Link: Well xLinkk said hi.

Chaos: ...

Toon Link: Ok then.

Kayla: *wakes up* Chaos reminds me of chi- *gets ko'd again by Chaos*

Ellen: Do I still like xLinkk? Hmm I don't know, she gave me some evil dares lately...

Toon Link: She did apologize but not here.

Ellen: ...

Link: *makes Zelda more tomboyish*

Zelda: ... *dyes Link's hair pink*

Link: AH CMON WHY PINK?

Chaos: *laughs*

Ellen: *laughs*

Snake: *singing "one less lonely girl" by Justin Biever*

Ellen: OH MY GOD MY EARS!

Chaos: *covers his ears*

Ellen: *pulls out one of her blasters and shoots at Snake and doesn't miss*

Snake: *stops* OW!

Toon Link: Finally.

Snake: ...

Chaos: *uncovers his ears*

Ike: Lyn why are you an assist trophy?

Lyn: ... Because I am.

Ike: EVIL!

Lyn: *slices Ike in half*

Ike's soul: DOUBLE EVIL!

R.O.B: Oui, je parle français. (Yes I do speak French.)

Ike's soul: What did you say?

R.O.B: Je pense que vous abusez du mal de mot Ike. (I think you overuse the word evil Ike.)

Ike's soul: I have NOOO idea what you're saying.

R.O.B: ...

Kayla: *wakes up* I THINK XLINKK IS OVERLY AWESOME!

Ellen: ...

Chaos: ...

Ganon: *rips Pit's wings off* That felt good, Muwhahahahaha.

Pit: *screams then dies*

Ike's soul: I'm already dead.

Kayla: *revives Ike*

Ellen: *glares at Kayla*

Chaos: *ko's Kayla*

Ellen: Much better.

Ike: YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME NOW!

*after the wedding*

Ellen: This, is, the most, torturing, dare, ever.

Ike: YES!

Chaos: ...

Chaos: And we got more dares from DilandauFan.

DilandauFan

Dares (OC Kira F. speaking)

Ellen: As soon as married to ike throw him down a clift

Gannon:Punch yourself in the face

Fox:Shoot yourself with your own blaster

Chaos: Change into your other outfit

Kayla: Stop bending the rules and actually make yourself do them too

Truths

Peach: Do you really like mario?

Bowser: Why are you so obsessed with Peach?

Pit: Who do you hate the most that's not Ike Fox or kayla?

Ellen: WOO HOO! *pushes Ike off a clift*

Ike: *lands on his face* IL!

Ganon: C'mon really?

Ellen: Just do it.

Chaos: Ganontard.

Ganon: I HEARD THAT... *punches himself* OW!

Fox: THAT'S JUST EVIL! *shoots himself with his blaster and dies*

Ellen: Yes!

Ellen: *looks around* Hey where's Chaos?

Chaos: *comes out wearing his other outfit*

Kayla: *wakes up* WHOA CHAOS YOU HAVE TORES HAHAHAHA!

Chaos: ...

Kayla: One question, why can't i bend the rules, and why do i have to do them too?

Ellen: You make the rules, you follow them.

Kayla: Aw that stinks.

Chaos: ...

Kayla: Peachie do you really like Mario?

Peach: I don't like Mario, I like someone else.

Kayla: who is it?

Peach: Marth.

Ellen: *glares at Peach*

Kayla: Uh oh, you do know Ellie really likes Marth, right?

Peach: I kno- *gets ko'd by Ellen*

Toon Link: Bowser why are you obsessed with Peach?

Bowswer: BECAUSE I AM!

Toon Link: Ook then.

Chaos: ...

Ellen: ...

Pit: *points at Wario* I hate him.

Kayla: Why?

Pit: Because he stinks.

Wario: *farts*

Kayla: WOOF!

Kayla: We have more dares coming.

Ellen: But we are out of time.

Kayla: NO!

Chaos: ... *leaves*

Kayla: *looks around* WHERES CHAOS?

Ellen: ... And we'll be back

Kayla: WOO HOO!

Hope you liked the chapter :)


	7. This is Chapter 7?

Kayla: And this evil brown headed girl likes Martha- wait are we back yet?

Ellen (boredly): Yes Alyak.

Kayla: WAIT A MINUTE WHERE DID THAT-

Ellen: Dare Alyak.

Kayla: UGH!

Ellen: Ok we got some more dares, one from xLinkk  
**  
****xLinkk****  
**  
Ahh.. So... Well... I got nothing to say.. I'll just get along with it...

Lyn: You are now officially a REAL smasher! Congratz!

Roy: Can you do a kartwheel?

Chaos: you didn't sad hi back! :(

Link: BAHAHAHAH! YOU HAVE PINK HAIR!

Zelda: So your a tomboy nice?

Marth: Sorry about the jail thing. You are now free from jail! and you can do whatever you want! AND I MEAN WHATEVER!

Ellen: Oink.

Kayla: Oh my gosh! Thanks for calling me overly awesome! You are too! Too bad the other hosts just dot dot doted instead of agreeing... *COUGH EllenandChaosCOUGH*

Peach: Hello! I used to like you paired up with Marth. Now I don't! I LIKE YOU PAIRED UP WITH ROY!

Toon Link: Ahaha, your just to funny. Here's a cookie *gives cookie*

ROB:Oh mon Dieu! Tu es mon nouvel ami le meilleur français! Maintenant nous pouvons parler du mal de gens et ils ne savent même pas ce que nous parlons! Comme .. Alors ... Avez-vous vu que Lucas a laissé son journal sur le plancher? Qui même savait qu'il avait un! (Oh my goodness! You're my new best french friend! Now we can talk bad about people and they won't even know what we're talking about! Like.. So... Did you see that Lucas left his diary on the floor? Who even knew he had one!)

)

Chaos: NEVER SAY MY NAME WITH THAT *points at Ellen* LIGHT BEINGS NAME EVER!

Ellen: ...

Kayla: CHAOS IS AN EVIL DEMON!

Chaos: ...Wow you just found that out?

Kayla: Uhh...

*2 hours later*

Kayla: Uhh...

*12 hours later*

Kayla: Uhh...

Ike, Fox: *sleeping*

Chaos: *eye twitches* THAT'S IT! *ko's Kayla*

R.O.B: Depuis quand est Chaos un démon ? (Since when is Chaos a demon?)

Chaos: I've been a demon for about...almost all my life.

R.O.B: Nous pouvons faire certains des dares déjà ? Ike est un Iketard. (Can we do some of the dares already? Ike is an Iketard.)

Ellen: Yeah Yeah.

Kayla: Oo here's some dares from... DILLYFAN!

Ellen: It's DilandauFan.  
**  
****DilandauFan****  
**  
Dares

Bring in OC Kira F.

Ike: You can't talk for another chapter

Kayla: KO yourself

Peach: Hit yourself with your golf club

Truths

Peach: Why are you soo girly?

Link: Why don't you just shove navi in a bottle then throw it away?

Marth: Who do you hate thats not ike fox kayla or wario?

Kayla: Who's that *points at Kira*

Kira: ・L・・・A・ｵ・ｩ・ｵ・ﾈ・｢・g・ﾇ・u・f・X・m・[・g・v・ｩ・・・ﾅ・ｷ・B(I am Kira, but not the Kira from "death note".)

Kayla: ...Huh? I can't understand you.

Kira: ... My name is Kira before you say anything I'm a boy and not the one from "Death Note".

Kayla; Wait your a boy?

Chaos: OF COURSE HE'S A BOY YOU IDIOT! HE IS-

Kira: Black Chaos don't you dare reveal my hertiage. You know what I'll do.

Chaos: "eyes widen" I'll shut up now.

Ellen: *laughing at Ike* You can't talk for another chapter.

Ike: *using sign language*

Ellen: Sorry I don't speak that Iketard.

Ike: ...

Toon Link: Peachie, why are you so girly?

Peach: You have a problem with that?

Toon Link: Well DilandauFan does.

Peach: ... *hits Snake with a golf club*

Snake: OW!

Ellen: ・ｿ・・・ﾁ・ﾆ・・・・・N・ﾇ・､・ｵ・ﾄ・i・r ・{・g・・・・・L・・・b・`・ﾅ・ｷ・ｩ・H(Hey Link Why don't you catch Navi in a bottle?)

Link: ・・・ﾌ・l・ｦ・ｽ・ｱ・ﾆ・ｪ・ﾈ・｢・ﾅ・ｷ・B(I've never thought of that.)

Ellen: ...

Kayla: MARTHA WHO DO YOU HATE?

Marth: ... You.

Kayla: ME? BUT WHY?

Marth: ...

Kayla: THAT'S JUST EVIL!

Ellen: Here's some more dares... from Sonar  
**  
****Sonar****  
**  
Toon Link

I dare you to replace Link's clothes with Princess Peach's clothes and make sure you don't miss any of them.

Snake

Is it true that you once tried to eat one of Olimar's pikmin and Yoshi?

I'm sorry about the tutu dare but I wanted to see you do something different. By the way, Peach will finish beating you up at the end of this chapter.

Kirby

You're so cute!

Do you have a crush on Jiggly puff?

I dare you to inhale a castle, a car, all of Snake's and samus's weapons, a tree and Captain Falcon's ship.

Zelda

I dare you to dress like Samus and dye your hair blonde.

Metaknight

I dare you to join a circus

I dare you to torment Ike by any means necessary

Princess Peach

Are you in love with Mario or Luigi?

I dare you to give Captain Falcon, Samus and Zelda make overs.

Toon Link: WOO HOO, YEAH! *sneakly pours a potion on Link and Peach and their clothes are switched*

Ellen: *bursts out laughing* Link your dress matches your hair!

Link: ...

Toon Link: *points at Peach* You look weird with a tunic.

Peach: Sweet.

Snake: NO IT IS NOT TRUE!

Kirby: Uhh... *blushes out of embarrassment*

Jigglypuff: ...

Kayla: OK OUT OF TIME FOR THIS DARE OK ZELDA BE A BLONDE, oh wait you are a blonde.

Zelda: ...

Pikichu: *has the expression 'Alyak you do know you have blonde hair, right?'*

Kayla: I do? *looks at her hair* Oh, right.

Ellen: ...

Peach: I don't like Mario or Luigi, I like Marth- *gets ko'd by Ellen*

Ellen: ...

*2 hours later*

CF: *wearing a pink fluffy dress, pink high heels, red lip stick, pink eyeliner, and pink hair*

Samus: *wearing a red top and blue jeans*

Kira: Captain Falcon you look even more girly than Peach. I wear black nail polish by that's not girly, unlike you.

CF: ...

Metaknight: *in a circus tormenting Ike*

Kayla: Hey where's Metaknight?

Toon Link: Don't know, don't care.

Kayla: *points at Chaos* IT HAS TATTOOS

Chaos: ... *glances at Kira*

Kira: *shifts around in thought* Dang I was hoping Alyak woundn't notice Black Chaos's tattoos.

Kayla: Wow Chaos they look good on you.

Chaos: ...

Kayla: Wanna go out with me?

Chaos: NO! NOT WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!

Kayla; That hurts my feelings you know.

Chaos: GOOD!

Kayla: ...

Ellen: There's more dares, but we are out of time.

Kayla: WHAT?~

Ellen: *rolls eyes*

Ellen: ・・・ｽ・ｿ・ﾍ・ﾟ・・・ﾅ・ｵ・・・､(And we will be back.)

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :P

AND PS- I'm the person who uploads the chapters for TheFanOfNintendo. And it's completely my fault that there hasn't been a chapter out in a while, it's not that she hasn't wrote the chapter, she actually wrote it awhile ago, I just never uploaded it. And for that, I'm very sorry. And I'm especially sorry the the author because I know you've waited a really long time for this chapter to be out and I never uploaded it. -keadena AKA the person who uploads the chapters. :D


	8. Alyak Kayla!

Ellen: And we're back.

Kayla: YAY!

Chaos: ...

Kira: ...

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Why are you all dot dot doting on me?

Ellen: ...Anyways we got some more dares coming in.

Kayla: Hey did you hear what I said?

Ellen: We got one from... a no namer.

yay

dares

fox/falco go break wolf out of jail

(host turn them over 2 the police after they break him out)

peach put marth in jail

link put zelda in jail

bowser put ike in jail

kirby put... this is taking for ever so inhale everyone (excuding wolf and INCUDING THE HOSTS) and go to jail

wolf now go take over the world

everyone u may come out after wolf is done taking over the world :p

truthes

now who hates who

Fox: NOOOO!

Falco (sarcasticly): Oh joy. I'm not doing it.

Fox: If Wolf's getting out then your helping me!

Falco: *rolls eyes* Fine.

*an hour later*

Wolf: *evily smiling*

Fox: ...

Falco: ...

Ellen: Hi Wolf.

Wolf: Hi.

Ike: EVIL!

Ellen: ...

Chaos: *ko's Ike*

Kira: Much better.

Toon Link: Oh joy...

*an hour later*

Wolf: *taking over the world*

*another hour later*

Kayla: YES, FINALLY!

Wolf: ...

Kayla: I keep on getting dot dot doted it's evil.

Ellen: ...

Kayla: WOO HOO MORE DARES FROM GENESIS OF GIOVANA!  
**  
Genesis of Giovana  
**  
FFF Poor Ike, getting so much hate~. DDDx

But don't worry, Hanza's here to make you feel better!

Dares:

If it's alright, have my OC Hanza ( who's totally crushing on Ike but doesn't show it )give him a kiss on the cheek. xD

Luigi, you get to be superior to Mario for the next chapter.

Have fun getting your five minutes of fame~

Lucas, confess your secret love to either Peach, Zelda, or Samus, even if you don't love any of them.

Bonus points if they say they love you back!

Metaknight, Ike, Marth, and Link - switch your swords and see how you can handle a different sword other than your own.

Truths:

Wario, is it true that you have a secret garlic garden?

I think you do. D

Pit, do you know what a succubus is~? D

And that's all for now~

Ike: What about giving me a-

Hanza: *kisses Ike's cheek*

Ike: *blushes* Yay I have a lover!

Ellen: ...

Luigi: *superior to Mario*

Mario: ...

Kayla: Oo oo Luccas who's your love?

Lucas: No one.

Kayla: Aw the it says to confess anyways.

Lucas: Boring.

Kayla: Just do it.

Lucas: ...

Kayla: Maybe later-

Lucas: Fine I like Samus.

Samus: *rolls eyes*

Metaknight: *switches swords with Ike*

Marth: *switches swords with Link*

Metaknight: Wow this sword, it's soooooo heavy.

Ike: It's not that heavy.

Ellen: ... Ike shut up.

Ike: Do you always have to be so evil at me?

Ellen: Yes.

Ike: Why evil girl why?

Ellen: Because, you annoy me.

Ike: Prove it.

Ellen: Well, you like calling me evil girl which is annoying.

Ike: ...

Kayla: Hey Wario, do you have a secret garlic garden?

Wario: *eating garlic* NO!

Kayla: Ook then.

Kayla: Hey Pit, do you know what a succubus is?

Pit: Yes.

Kayla: What is it then?

Pit: uhhhhhhhhh...

Kayla: OUT OF TIME OO WE GOT MORE DARE THINGIES FROM... MY FAVORITE XLINK  
**  
xLinkk  
**  
:D

Sooo.. Link's hair matches his new dress, eh? LOLOLOLOL. And Peach likes Marth? I used to LOVE that pairing but I forget why...

Doctor Mario- I have a bad bruise on my knee and it hurts. :'( FIX IT SOMEHOWW WITH YOUR DOCTOR POWERS!

Ellen- If I gave you 5,000,000 dollars to kiss Ike, would you do it? (You don't have to though)

Ike-You and Marth have to switch hair styles!

Author- Hmm, so many OCs are coming! I might as well request bringing Lilinia in the fic. But I don't know, your choice if you want her,

Kayla- You know, you and Ike are alike. :D!

EVERY- KARAOKE TIME! As in...

Samus- Sing a song by Britney Spears xP.

Marth- Sing a song by the one and only... Justin Bieber! (BLAH!)

I'm done for now. :D

Kayla: Oh no poor xLinkk, DOCTOR MARIO HEAL HER SOMEHOW

Dr. Mario: MA MA MIA!

*15 minutes later*

Dr. Mario: Ok she is a better now.

Kayla: YAY

Kayla: Oo Ellen if xLinkk gave you 5,000,000 dollars, would you kiss Ike?

Ellen: Uhhhhhhh...

Kayla: OOOO THAT MIGHT BE A-

Ellen: NO!

Kayla: Whoa...

Ike: Oh! Me and Marth have to switch our hair styles.

Marth: NO!

Kayla: But the dare says so, Ellen make Marth switch hair styles with Ike.

Ellen: Hm, Nah.

Kayla: What? Oh right you have a crush on Marth.

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Hey I hear someone coming.

Lilinia: *walks in* Hi guys.

Ellen: Hi.

Kayla: HI!

Kira, Chaos: Hey.

Kayla: OOOO SAMUS HAS TO SING A SONG BY BRITNEY SPEARS!

Samus: So, much, torture.

Kayla: Wait for it...

*5 minutes later*

Samus: *ko'd*

Kayla: I didn't do it.

Kayla: Ok... it was Chaos.

Chaos: *ko's kayla*

Ike: OO MARTH SING A SONG BY JUSTIN BIEBER!

Marth (softly): Sore throat, can't do it.

Ike: Evil!

Lilinia: Shut up Ike.

Ike: ...

Lilinia: There's more dares from, TheWeirdoInYourDreams  
**  
TheWeirdoInYourDreams  
**TRUTHS

Marth: How did you get your hair to turn blue?

Mewtwo: How does it feel to be a brawl reject?

Pikachu: Do you like Mudkips?

DARES

Meta Knight: Take off your mask, and allow Ellen/Kayla to blackmail you.

Link: Shave your head.

Fox: Act like a dog. Wolf's dog. With a collor, a leash, and everything.

Falco: Do the chicken dance.

Ike: Go to a Justin Beiber concert. Dating Ellen.

Marth: ... It's naturally blue.

Ike: So is mine.

Ellen: Shut up Ike.

Mewtwo: It's so sad that i was rejected, so sad.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ellen: I'll take that as a no.

Meta Knight: *takes off his mask* There, better?

Ike: *bursts out laughing* you have a funny face.

Meta Knight: *ko's Ike*

Ellen: I don't blackmail so there.

Kayla: *still ko'd*

Link: Ok, why do I have to shave my hair, I had to wear a pink dress, my hairs pink, NOW IT'S GONNA BE SHAVED?

Ellen: Yep.

Link: ...

*2 minutes later*

Link: *bold*

Ellen: *chuckling*

Wolf: *evily smiles* Sit boy sit.

Fox: No!

Wolf: *growls*

Fox: *sits down*

Wolf: Good dog.

*5 minutes later*

Fox: *leashed* I hate this.

Wolf: I love this.

Ike: *walks up and sees Falco doing the chicken dance* OO CHICKEN!

Falco: *stops then runs away*

Ike: *chases Falco*

Kayla: *wakes up* Ike good news!

Ike: What?

Kayla: You get to date Ellen!

Ike: I DO?

Kayla: To a Justin Bieber concert.

Ike: ...

Kayla: *hears Ellen screaming* Awww I think she's excited.

Ellen: *ko's Ike* NO I'M NOT EXCITED!

Kayla: calm down Ellen.

Ellen: ...

Kayla: Chaos and Ellie.

Chaos: DON'T SAY MY NAME WITH THAT LIGHT BEING! *points at Ellen*

Ellen: *rolls eyes* Quiet weak demon.

Kayla: OO! *backs away* Hey guys I think theres gonna be some smashing going on.

*2 hours later*

Chaos, Ellen: *fighting*

R.O.B: Wow, il a été à deux heures et ils Combattez toujours. (Wow, it's been two hours and they're still fighting.)

Kayla: We are experiencing super smash truth or dare difficulties, we will be back soon. *smiles*

Hope you like the chapter :) 


	9. Link's good luck

Ellen: *ko'd*

Chaos: No one calls me weak and gets away with it.

Kayla: There's no one else to replace Ellen-

Lilinia: I'll replace her.

Kayla: YAY ANOTHER BLONDE IS GONNA BE HELPING ME!

Lilinia: ...

Kayla: YAY DARES TO TORTURE ELLEN, oh wait shes dead I think.

Kira: No she's alive Black Chaos held back enough to not kill her.

Kayla: Hi Kira.

Kira: ...What do you want Alyak.

Kayla: Don't call me Alyak!

Kira: I have to it's a dare.

Kayla: Well then, WE HAVE MORE DARES FROM... I FORGOT!

Kira: Kayla she's been giving you guys dares and truths for awhile now. How could you forget? Wait it's because you're a dumb blonde.

Kayla: You do relise Lilinia is here right?

Kira: I know but she's smart you're dumb. There are some smart blondes out there.

Kayla: OH I REMEMBER NOW SHES NUMBER XLINK!

Kira: ...

Lilinia: ...

**xLinkk**

Hiya there errrbody. I get to be reviewer numero 30! Woot!

Link- I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU! You can now have your normal hair back.

Link again- And pick 1 person of your choice to kill.

Ike- I have a sudden change of heart for you. So... Ehh. I'm still gonna be mean. Wear a Rainbow afro and keep it on for the whole chapter.

Zelda- Do you like it better when your blonde or a brunette?

I have nothing much else. Sorry for the disapointment. :(

Link: Yes oh thank god! I choose to kill...

Kayla: OO OO PICK HIM *points at chaos*

Chaos: "ko's Kayla" Just so you know Link I'm 8 foot 5.

Link: I kill... Falco.

Falco: WHAT? AH CMON FIRST WOLF THEN IKE NOW YOU? 

Chaos: Hey Falco there's an upside...Ike can't chase you and call you chicken if you're dead.

Ike's soul: I can still eat him later on.

Link: *kills Falco*

Ike's soul: HA I'm dead so i cant have a rainbow afro.

Kira: *revies Ike* Now you can.

Ike: -

*2 hours later*

Ike: *has a rainbow afro* 

*5 hours later*

Ike: 

Chaos: THAT'S ENOUGH! *duct tapes Ike's mouth shut*

Lilinia: Much better.

Zelda: Wait what was my truth again?

Lilinia: It says if you like being a blonde or a brunette better.

Zelda: Oh, brunette because I hate when people call me a blonde.

Kayla: *snaps awake* GUESS WHOS AWAKE?

Lilinia: Boo.

Chaos,Kira: ...

Kayla: WE GOT MORE DARES FROM... TheWeirdoFromYourDreams

**TheWeirdoFromYourDreams**

LOL! XD

Kayla: If you and Ike had a baby, what would it look like?

Ellen: If YOU and Ike had a baby, what would it look like?

DARES

Ganondork: Become incredibly flamboyent!(Did I spell that right?)

Fox: Now, puppy dog, you are Wolf's pet Pack Mule! Wolf, here's a whip. Use it well.

Ike: 7 minutes in heaven with Peach!

Mario: You've gotta watch.

Luigi: SHAVE YOUR MUSTACHE!

Kayla: WAIT I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY?

Lilinia: ...No Kayla if you and Ike had a baby what would it look like?

Kayla: I don't know ask me later.

Kayla: Ellen's ko'd so I'll just ask her later.

Ganondork: Something doesnt seem right.

Chaos: Hey didn't know you changed your name to Gannondork, Gannondork.

Ganondork: I'M NOT A DORK!

Kayla: But it says your a dork, Ganniedork.

Chaos: You know I know someone called Gananana is that your brother Gannondork?

Ganondork: No!

Kayla: You sure?

Ganondork: Can I ko this blonde?

Chaos,Kira: Go ahead

Kayla: ... Why me?

Chaos: Because you're a moron.

Kayla: Have you ever thought I wasn't a moron?

Chaos: No I always thought you were a moron.

Ganondork: *ko's Kayla*

Fox: ... I hate being treated like a dog.

Wolf: *evily smiles*

Fox: Oh... crap!

Wolf: *whips Fox*

Fox: OW!

Ike: WOO HOO *hugs Peach*

Mario: ...

Luigi: MAMA MIA!

Kayla: *snaps awake* What is it Luigi?

Luigi: I have to shave my mustache.

Kayla: Oh then YAY!

Luigi: ...

Chaos: Just do it you sissy.

*1 minute later*

Luigi: *mustacheless*

Kayla: *sees Marth* MARI-TH!

Marth: "kos Kayla"

Marth:Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita

*2 hours later*

Marth: Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dek-

Chaos: *throws a brick at Marth*

Marth: OW!

Kayla: *snaps awake* I HEARD MARTH SAY SOMETHING!

Lilinia: ...Anyways we have more dares from... kurodarkness14

**kurodarkness14**

sup everyone. i got truths and dares for some smashers so... here it is.

Ike:why do you like chicken so much

Marth:is that tiara really yours

Toon Link:why is your move compared to Link

Zelda:I dare you to make out with Dark Link(the one with pale skin and white hair)

Peach:admit to the whole world that your cheap

Ike again:stop eating chicken so much

well that's all i have. and Pit... YOUR SOOOOOOOO HOT!XD

Ike: CHICKEN!

Kayla: HI Ike, I thought you died.

Ike: I got revived.

Ike: CHICKEN!

Lilinia: ...Shut up Ike.

Ike: You remind me of chicken.

Lilinia: Just shut up already.

Ike: ...

Lilinia: Marth is that tiara really yours?

Marth: No I got it from my sister.

Kayla: MARTH HAS A SISTER?

Marth: ...

Kayla: YOU DOT DOT DOTED ON ME!

Lilinia: Alyak shut up.

Kayla: ...

Toon Link: ...

Kayla: Toony why are your moves compared to Link?

Toon Link: Because I am Link.

Kayla: Whoa!

Kira: He's Link just well in kid toon form.

Toon Link: ...

Kira: *shrugs* I don't care when people dot dot dot on me.

Kayla: OO *pushes Zelda and Dark Link in a closet and closes the door* YAY!

Lilinia: Peach...

Peach: What?

Lilinia: Your cheap.

Peach: I am? ok... I'm cheap.

Ike: I CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE CHICKEN? *faints*

*2 hours later*

Ike: *wakes up* Must...have...chicken...

Lilinia: Nope.

Ike: *faints*

Kira: Knowing the way Black Chaos ko's without using complete strength Ellen should wake up and second now.

Ellen: *wakes up* Wha- what happened?

Kira: You called Chaos weak he ko'd you we did most of this chapter without you.

Kayla: Wait there was a truth I saved for you... if you and Ike had a baby what would it look like?

Ellen: Never gonna happen! *ko's kayla*

Kira: Uh before anyone gets carried away we're out of time. See you next chapter bye.


	10. Super Mario?

Kayla: Oo oo we're back!

Pit: ...

Kayla: Hi Pit!

Pit: ...

Kayla: More dot dot dot from the angel.

Pit: ...

Kayla: Well then, OO MY FAVORITE XLINK HAS MORE DARES FOR US

**xLinkk**

I'm to lazy to log on right now. But you know it's meeeee :P. This chapter is halarious~! I don't care if I spelt that wrong! Best chapter so far! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :p

Kayla- your name isn't Aylak anymore. You can have your real name back. :P Basically if you are confused, your name is Kayla again.

Zelda- I swear if you actually made out with Dark Link in that closet, I will personally hunt you down and kill you.

:D

Ike- I recall you saying in your game FE:RD, "We're free agents now." WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT? LOL I DON'T KNOW WHY I THINK IT'S SO FUNNY BUT STILL.

Lilinia- Chapter 10 is the last chapter you'll be in. Since the author has like 5 hosts of this story, I think it'd be easier if Lilinia just left for a couple of chapters :P

THATS ALL PEACE OUT I LOVE LINK AND I DON'T USE PERIODS WHEN I TALK OKAY BYE JUST KIDDING IKE IF YOU READ THIS YOU HAVE TO CHOP OFF YOUR OWN ARM AND GLUE IT TO YOUR HEAD OKAY BYE!

Kayla: Yay now I can be called Kayla again!

Lilinia: ...

Kayla: Haha, this is going to be your last chapter here.

Lilinia: ...

Kayla: Zelda did you really make out with Dark Link in that closet?

Zelda: No!

Kayla: You broke the dare! *laughs*

Zelda: ...

Kayla: *pushes zelda off a clift*

Ike: EVIL!

Kayla: What?

Ike: xLink mocked what I say in my game.

Kayla: Haha.

Ellen: Hey we got some more dares from... AnimeEater.

**AnimeEater**

Truths:

Lucas: Did you want to cry at the final battle on MOTHER3? I know i did :(

Ness: Do you like Poo? He's amazing. (insert epic face here!)

Lucas and Ness: WHY DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH?

Dare:

Link: Just... Die!

Zelda: Die with him.

Lucas: Let me pet your hair :D

Ike: Stop fighting for your "friends".

Lucas: Uh... kinda.

Kayla: Thats a yes!

Lucas: ...

Kayla: Ness, do you like Poo?

Ness: Maybe, maybe not.

Kayla: Aw.

Link: What, why does everyone keep on making evil dares for me?

Ellen: Don't look at me.

Kayla: Wait wait. *pushes Link off a cliff* Hi Chaos!

Chaos: ...

Kayla: *pushes Zelda off a clift* Whats up?

Chaos: ...

Kayla: *jumps off a cliff*

Ellen: Much better.

Chaos: *rolls eyes*

Ellen: You didn't just roll your eyes at me.

Chaos: Shut up you light being.

Ellen: ...Anyways we got more dares from... Ridere93

**Ridere93**

I have a few things I'd like to address to this ToD

Kayla and Ellen: Why hatin on Ike? He's frickin awesome.

Mario: Mario...You're awesome, Have a 7-up or something. Wait, If a 1-up Shroom gives you one life. Does 7-up give you seven lives?

Squirtle: ...You drown and yet you're a Water pokemon. Doesn't that feel pathetic?

Ike: You said that you "Fight for your Friends." Would you really fight for your friends if you and your friends have to fight against a Lagiacrus from Monster Hunter Tri?

Capt. Falcon: I'm a HUGE FAN of yours! Here have a cookie :)

Red: I dub thee..."Justin Beiber." For 2 chapters.

Chaos: Who are you? 

Kayla: *comes back* I don't hate Ike.

Ike: Yes!

Ellen: I hate you Iketard.

Ike: ...EVIL!

Mario: *drinks 7-up* WOOHOO *runs around like crazy*

Ellen: ... Hyper much?

Squirtle: Just because I'm a water type pokemon doesn't mean i drown.

Kayla: Haha, Ike got a confusing question.

Ike: I don't know maybe

Ellen: Ike you have no friends.

Ike: EVIL! 

Capt. Falcon: WOO HOO I GOT A FAN YEAH!

Chaos: ...

Red: ...

Kayla: Hey Chaos who are you?

Chaos: A mystious demon... *ko's kayla*

Lilinia: Well, its been nice being here guys, looks like this is near the end of the chapter, I'll go bye. *leaves*

Chaos, Kira: We're off. *leaves*

Kayla: *wakes up* Aw... they left.

Ellen: We'll be back.

hope ya liked the chapter. :)


	11. short note

Ellen: Hey guys! I need yous to do me a big favor, please send in truths and dares.

Kayla: But why do they have to give us truths and dares?

Ellen: ... I'm just saying if they can send truths and dares so these chapters can go on.

Kayla: OH OK!

Ellen: Thank yous all for sending truths and dares.

Kayla: THANK YOU ELLEN FOR MAKING ME AWESOME!

Ellen: ...


	12. Roy!

Kayla: I'm so bored wheres all the tods-

Ellen: We're back!

Kayla: YES!

Ellen: Shut up blondie.

Kayla: What's a blonde?

Ellen: ...You.

Kayla: MORE TODS FROM... THEWEIRDOFROMYOURDREAMS!

**TheWeirdoFromYourDreams**

Truth: What would it be like if you were all the oppisite genders?

Dares:

Fox: Act like a raging lion.

Wolf: Here is your lion-tamer's whip.

Meta Knight: Let everyone play frisbee with your mask.

Everyone: "Accidently" drop MK's mask off a cliff. :D

Kayla and Ellen: Swap personalities!

Mario: IDK. Hit yourself.

;D

Kayla: OH THAT'D ONE TRUTH IS EASY MARTH WOULD BE G- *gets ko'd by Marth*

Link: Eh... I honestly don't care if I was a girl, it's just annoying that PEOPLE THINK MY TUNICS A SKIRT!

Wolf: *chuckles*

Link: *glares at Wolf*

Wolf: Don't glare at me you girly blonde skirt boy.

Link: Ellen Wolf called me a girly blonde skirt boy.

Ellen: I don't care Linky pie.

Link: *growls*

Ellen: Do you want me to push you over to Ganondork?

Ganon: ...

Link: No!

Wolf: *glances at Fox* I can't wait for this dare.

Fox: Oh cmon this is just dumb!

Wolf: It's funny too.

Ellen: I like seeing you tortured Foxie.

Fox: Don't call me that.

Ellen: Foxie Foxie Foxie

*15 minutes later*

Ellen: Foxie Foxie Foxie-

Fox: SHUT UP!

Ellen: Just act like a raging lion you dumb wild animal.

Fox: ... *acts like a raging lion*

Wolf: *hits Fox with the lion tamer's whip*

Fox: Ow! Did you have to hit me that hard?

Wolf: Yes.

Fox: *growls*

Ellen, Toon Link, Mario, Roy, Marth: *Playing frisbee using Meta Knights mask*

Meta Knight: Can I have my mask back when yous are done?

Ellen: Yeah yeah.

Ike: I wanted to play-

Roy: Hey Marth did you know Ike has a diary... and he shares that diary with Link?

Marth: No. *chuckles*

Roy: Well the diary is hot pink and it has writing saying 'girlys forever'

Ellen, Toon Link, Mario, Marth: *bursts out laughing*

Toon Link: Wait a minute why am I laughing, I'm also Link just in toon form.

Ellen: Your a blonde.

Toon Link: ...

Roy: *Grabs Meta Knights mask and throws it frisbee style off a clift* Oops.

Kayla: *wakes up* What happened?

Ellen: Nothing at all... nothing at all.

Kayla: Oh my god I get to be smart!

Ellen: Oh god this is going to be heck.

*mystious magic hits Kayla and Ellen and their personalities are switched*

Kayla, Ellen: *blinks*

Fox: Kayla?

Kayla: What do you want dumb animal?

Ellen: *glances at fox* OO A TALKING ANIMAL *pulls out her blasters and shoots all over randomly*

Fox: *gets shot* Ow!

Kayla: *laughs*

Ellen: *points at Link* SHE SEEMS WEIRD WITH THAT GREEN GIRLY DRESS!

Link: IT'S A TUNIC GET THAT RIGHT!

Kayla: You sure your not a girl Link?

Link: I KNOW I'M A BOY BECAUSE I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT!

?: *walks in*

Kayla: Who the heck are you dude with blonde hair black jacket white tee shirt with jeans?

Chase: My name is Chase.

Ellen: *points at Chase* HI OTHER LINK!

Chase: IM NOT LINK I DON'T LOOK ANYWHERE NEAR LIKE HIM!

Ellen: You's both are blondes and yous both are girls. Do you have a diary?

Chase: NO!

Ellen: Do you like Link?

Chase: NO! *ko's Ellen*

Kayla: ... Ook then onto more chappies... we got one from xLinkk

**xLinkk**

OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT REVIEWED YET AJAJAAJJAJAJAJBN .

OKAY. SO NOW FOR MY CRITIQUE.

Last chapter was quite short and alot of it was the dot dot dot. I think you might of over used it just abit. thats all now i must leave my ts and ds.

uh uh uh.

Kayla- die.

Ike- die after.

Link- I love you. You can live.

Toon Link- I love you too. So pick 3 people to live and everyone else has to faint.

SORRY THOSE SUCK I'M IN A RUSH AG.

Kayla: Oh well that's not right. How the heck am I suppose to die?

Ellen: LIKE THIS! *draws her sword and slices Kayla's head off*

Ellen: Oopsees.

Ike: No no no nononononononoNONONO- *gets killed by ellen*

Ike's soul: Aw... I'm dead, AGAIN!

Link: *looks happy* I love you too xLinkk.

Kayla: Wow Link, your, I don't know, No one loves you.

Link: *tear falls*

Kayla: Oh don't worry Linky You'll soon find love.

Link: ...

Kayla: Wait wait there's always Chase *chuckles*

Chase, Link: I'M STRAIGHT!

Kayla: Be quiet oh by the way Chase I found out you do have a girly diary.

Chase: IT'S NOT MINE!

Ike's soul: ITS MINE!

Kayla: ...

Chase: Anyways we got more truths and dares from... WhiteFangWolf

**WhiteFangWolf**

Hi people! HERE ARE MOAR T'S AND D'S!

Marth: Keep saying your victory taunts in japanese!

Fox: YOU DARE BRING STAR FOX TO MA LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!(don't like fox that much)

Pit: Give Dark a hug, or you'll be sent to the Cyclopes. NAOUGH!

Link: Do the tango, salsa, or waltz with Zelda with either a rose or a orchid in your mouth.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW, AND BYE! -winks and disappears-

Marth: Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita...

*2 hours later*

Marth: Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita-

Kayla: *ko's Marth*

Ellen: *spinning around and shooting at random directions*

Link, Chase: *gets hit* Ow!

Fox: *gets hit* THAT HURTS!

Pit: *hugs Dark*

Kayla: Ook then... LINK DO THE TANGO WITH ZELDA!

Link: NO!

Zelda: ...

Kayla: Just do it.

Link: Fine...

*5 minutes later*

Link, Zelda: *doing the tango*

Kayla: Oo to make this more fun- *sees Chaos and a girl with silver* Chaos is back, but whos the silver headed one?

Chaos: Her name is Rin.

Kayla: Where's Kira?

Chaos: He didn't felt like coming.

Kayla: ...Well your just in time to see Link do the tango with Zelda, to make it more fun CHASE should do the tango with Link.

Chase: NO!

Chaos: Do it Chaseyettetilla.

Roy: Do it, do it.

Chase: Fine I'll do it! If itll make yous shut up.

*5 minutes later*

Chase, Link: *doing the tango*

Chaos, Kayla: *laughing their butts off*

Chase: This, is, SO, WRONG!

Link: *has a rose in his mouth*

Kayla: I knew yous like eachother!

Link, Chase: WE DO NOT!

Rin: *stiffling laugher*

R.O.B: Certes, ces deux blondes regarder girly. (Those two blondes sure look girly.)

Link, Chase: What?

R.O.B: Yous deux sont des filles, droite? (Yous two are girls, right?)

Chase, Link: Ok?

Chaos: He said if You two are girls.

Chase, Link: WHAT OH HECK NO!

Chaos: *bursts out laughing*

Ellen: *spinning around like crazy*

Kayla: *glances at Ellen: ...Crazy girl

Ellen: WEE!

Kayla: Oh no we're out of time.

Ellen: NO!

Kayla: ... We'll be back.

* * *

Authors note: hey guys just wanted to say Rin and Chaos are DilandauFans OC not mine Chase is my OC however though :)

hope ya enjoyed the chapter :D


	13. Chaseyettetilla!

Kayla: *dodges from getting shot* Phew- *gets shot* ...Ow.

Ellen: Are we back yet?

Kayla (sarcasticly): No the ToD died.

Ellen: Really?

Kayla: Sarcaism idiot!

Ellen: Oh.

Ike: OO WHATS THIS? *throws mystious magic at Kayla and Ellen and Kayla and Ellen's personalities are switched back to normal*

Ellen, Kayla: *blinks*

Chase: *pokes Ellen*

Ellen: *glares at Chase*

Ike: *laughs* You're getting glared at- *gets ko'd by Chase*

Link: Um, shouldn't we start the truths and dares now?

Ellen: Yeah Yeah whatever skirt boy.

Link: ITS A TUNIC HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?

Ellen: Ok so... Oo we got a dare from... the awesome Dilandaufan.

Ike: THAT THING IS NO WHERE NEAR AWESOME- *gets ko'd by Ellen*

**DilandauFan**

*chuckles* Well I'm only going to be on here for a short while so.

Truths

Wario-How did you get so fat in the first place?

Ellen-How would you react if Kayla dyed your hair blonde?

Kayla-Would you think of yourself as...crazy or just plain stupid?

Chase-Do you have a crush on anyone someone that has been in the tod awhile or someone new?

Dares

Fox-Just go die in a pit.

Falco- Run around screaming "I'm a blue chicken" repeadtly.

Link-Run around in a yellow flower dress and let Gannon film it.

Chase-Wear a yellow flower skirt.

Ike-Come back to life then go jump into a pit of pointed rocks.

Wario: *farts* I like garlic.

Ellen: So?

Wario: *explosivly farts*

Ellen: *covers her nose*

Chase: OH GOD! *covers his nose*

Link: *covers his nose* That stinks!

Roy (10 feet away): OH CMON I DON'T WANT TO SMELL THAT! *covers his nose* GOD!

Wario: Wha ha ha!

Kayla: OO OO ELLEN HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF I DYED YOUR HAIR BLONDE?

Ellen: *glares at Kayla*

Kayla: I'm guessing angry then.

Chase: *sleeping*

Roy: Shh... *pulls out red lipstick and puts it on Chase* *stiffling laugher*

Ike: *points at Rin* It has gray hair!

Rin: Its silver not gray! *burns Ike to death*

Ike: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *dies*

Kayla: OO I KNOW THE ANSWER TO MY TRUTH QUESTION... wait what does stupid mean?

Ellen: ...You.

Roy: Chase you have something on your lips.

Chase: *wakes up* What? *wipes the lipstick off his face* ...REALLY?

Chaos: *bursts out laughing* Hey Chaseyettetilla who's your crush?

Chase: ... DON'T CALL ME THAT AND I HAVE NO CRUSH *glances at Rin*

Link: *chuckles*

Roy: You just looked at R-

Chase: SHUT UP!

Roy: You have a crush you have a crush.

Chaos: Don't lie Chaseyettetilla.

Chase: *glares at Roy and Chaos*

Chaos: It's true.

Chase: ...

Roy: *chuckles*

R.O.B: Chase a donc le béguin pour cette jeune fille Rin. (So Chase has a crush on that Rin girl.)

Chase: What?

Toon Link: I have no idea what he's saying but its just plain funny! *laughs*

Navi: *nags at Toon Link*

Toon Link: ... Aw man I thought i got rid of you.

Navi: Hey hey hey hey listen listen listen listen watch out watch out watch out watch out.

Toon Link: Shut up shut up shut up shut up.

Ellen: Oo oo hey Foxiette go die in a pit.

Foxie: NO!

Ellen: *bursts out laughing* Looks like your name got changed.

Foxie: WHAT THE? *glares at Ellen*

Ellen: Just go die in a pit you whiney animal.

Foxie: But I don't want to die- *gets pushed in a pit and dies*

Ellen: Hey Falco before you do your dare I wanna hug you.

Falco: Ok?

Ellen: *hugs Falco and puts a piece of paper saying 'eat me I'm chicken' on his back*

Link: *chuckles*

Falco: ... *runs around* I'M A BLUE CHICKEN I'M A BLUE CHICKEN I'M A BLUE CHICKEN!

*5 minutes later*

Ike: Somehow I'm alive again, and I found a lot of chicken! *eating Falco*

Link: *walks out in a yellow flowery dress* ...Happy?

Ellen: Now run around Linkia.

Link: Linkia?

Ellen: Your name in a girl version. *chuckles*

Link: Fine *runs around in girly style*

Ellen: *bursts out laughing*

Gannon: *throws mud at Link* Ugly blonde.

Link: ... Rude.

Chase: *walks in wearing a flowery yellow skirt* This is very stupid.

Chaos: *laughing at Chase*

Ellen: ... You sure your a boy Chase?

Chaos: *laughs harder*

Chase: *growls*

Ellen: Cmon Chase I wanna see you dance in that girly skirt.

Chase: Let me think... NO!

Roy: *poking Ike with a stick*

Ike: Why are you poking me?

Roy: Because I feel like it, and I'm still mad at you that you replaced me in brawl.

Ike: Haha.

Roy: ...

Ike: FALCOS A TASTY CHICKEN! *jumps into a pit of rocks*

Roy: Yes!

Kayla: OO OO WE GOT TRUTHS AND DARES FROM... THE BESTEST XLINK!

**xLinkk**

To lazy to log in... Again.

YES LINK LOVES ME NOW WE CAN GET MARRIED! Ahem..

Okay, let's get some things straight here. Link is not gay. Understand? LINK IS NOT FRICKIN GAY! Ahem.. (that's just me calming down)

Now, for the next chapter, I only have 1 dare ish kinda thing. Everytime someone calls Link gay or implies that or calls him a girl, you love a letter of their name. Example?

Kayla: Link your so gay you love Chase and you look like a girl!

Lilinia (I know shes gone, it's just an example): Oo! You lose a letter of your name now!

Kayl: Aw :(

See that the A is gone from Kayla's name? Well if she insulted Link again, her name would turn into Kay. If your still confused just contact me. :P And all there names will go back to normal in the next chapter.

G'day now! :P

Link: YES! THAT MEANS NONE OF YOUS CAN MAKE FUN OF ME!

Chaos: She didn't say anything about nicknames. *evily smiles*

Link: Crap!

Ellen: Linkia!

Link: NOOOO-

*2 hours later*

Link: OOOOOOO-

*2 hours later*

Link: OOOOO- *gets ko'd by Roy*

Roy: About time that blonde shuts up.

Kayla: *pokes Link with a sword* Is it alive is it alive is it alive is it alive is it- *gets ko'd by Roy*

Roy: You know I can see Link dating Kayla... *shivers*

Ellen: ...Ew.

Chaos: ...

Chase: Meanwhile they're knocked out we got dares from... dudeguy.

**dudeguy**

Yayy, dares! Hokay, here we go:

Ike, Luigi, Fox, here are some sunglasses. Go be awesome.

Ike&Fox, i dunno wats RONG with the hosts, you guys are awesome!

*gives immunity for 1 chappy*

Alyak: put the OC dudeguy in. :D

He is a smexy teen with brown scraggly hair and a green triforce shirt. :D you can give him dares.

his personality is slightly insane and fun. :P dudeguy, go fight Vaati with Link. lawl I'm such a fanboy of me XD

olimar, go die in a hole.

Wario, everyone has to have a conversation with you, and you have to fart instead of talk. XD ROFL

Zelda, give Link the ultimate cheap shot, so hard that he can only make those grunts and yells for 3 chappys.

Toon Link, go get Ezlo the Minish cap and wear him for 5 chappys.

(if u dont know who ezlo is, look him up.)

CP, falcon pawnch ganon...dorf.

heh..dorf.

Kirby, you can only say poyo and HIIIIIIII. *gives Kirby cake bcuz every1 was so mean to him*

Zelda, revert to 12 years old and go on a date with Toony. :D

Ellen: Uhhh... ok, then.

Kayla: *wakes up* OO LETS START FROM THE BOTTOM!

Ellen: Shut up.

Kayla: Shut up isn't not a nice word Ellie.

Chase: I like pie.

?: *walks in*

Kayla: OO OO I KNOW WHO CAME IN, ITS, ITS DUDEGUY!

Dudeguy: Hi!

Link: *wakes up* What?

Chase: POTATO!

Ellen: ...

Wario: *farting*

Ellen: Wario will you stop with the farting, man that stinks! *covers her nose*

Wario: *farts*

Link: Sweet I get to fight against Vaati.

Dudeguy: I get to help!

Link (in thought): Darn, I like fighting by myself.

*5 minutes later*

Link: All done.

Dudeguy: That was fun!

Link (sarcasticly): Yes, yes it was very fun.

Chaos: *chuckling at Link*

Link: CHAOS I CAN HEAR YOU CHUCKLING!

Olimar: *dead under a table*

Ellen: How the heck did Olimar die- *sees the pikman picking Olimar up* ... *scratches head* Ook then.

Chase: *has a red pikman on his head* Why do I feel something on my forehead?

Chaos: Because there is something on your forehead Chaseyetteilla.

Chase: GAH STOP CALLING ME THAT- *gets slapped by the red pikman* *growls*

Chaos: *bursts out laughing*

Zelda: *chuckles*

Kayla: *laughing like crazy then gets ko'd by Chase*

Ellen: *looks at the clock* Oh no we're out of time.

Chase: What?

Ellen: Chase... you do know we'll be back right?

Chase: Yeah yeah yeah.

Chaos: Chaseyettetilla.

Chase: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Ellen: ...We'll be back.

* * *

Hi guys! hope ya liked the chappie :D


	14. The epic End

Ellen: *yawns* Oh my, we're back.

Kayla: YAY!

Ellen: I got bad news.

Kayla: WHAT'S THE BAD NEWS?

Ellen: This is going to be the last chapter for this Tod.

Kayla: NOOOOO!

Ike: Aw.

Link: *shocked* Really?

Ellen: *looks down* Yes.

Wolf: No way!

Pikachu: Pika? (Is this really happening?)

R.O.B: Je ne peux pas croire que ce qui se passe. (I can't believe this is happening.)

Ellen: I got good news...

Kayla: WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?

Ellen: There could be a sequel to this Tod.

Kayla: REALLY?

Ike: NO!

Ellen: *glares at Ike*

Ike: I'll shut up now.

Chaseyettetilla: We should get some humor in while we're- HEY WHO CHANGED MY CAPTION?

Chaos: *bursts out laughing*

Chaseyettetilla (whiney): ... That's so mean.

Link: We got dares from... xLinkk, woo hoo!

**xLinkk**

STOP MAKING FUN OF LINK! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

DARES-

EVERYONE- If any of you make fun of Link (example-name calling, teasing, making fun of, or anything that Link finds offensive) I am coming into this tod and I'm shaving your hair off your head!

Aha, ragee!

:D

Link: That's right that means no one can hurt my feelings!

Ike: EVIL!

Chaos: Shut up Iketard.

Ike: Xlinkk should of gave everyone that dare about me too!

Ellen: No-no Ikey-poo.

Ike: EVIL NAME *throws his sword in the air and it almost hits Ellen but misses* I MISSED DOUBLE EVIL!

Ellen: *chuckles*

Ike: We have soooo much extra time.

Ellen: We still have one more dare you Ikey-poo.

Ike: *throws his sword in the air and it almost hits Ellen again but misses* SOOOO SOOOO EVIL!

Ellen: This review is from DilandauFan.

**DilandauFan**

Truths:

Link: Don't lie about this do you truly love Zelda?

Ellen: What would you do for chocolate?

Kayla: Do you love Ike?

Dares:

Chaos:Twist chases arm until he truly answers his last truth from me.

Rin: Burn Fox's tounge and Ike's eyes.

Chaos:Seeing as Link's immune now intenseify your insults on Chase.

Chase: Wear a yellow dress with yellow sun flower hat.

Zelda: Pick out someone you prefer over link.

Roy: Light Kayla on fire.

Link: NO THAT'S COMPLETELY FALSE! *blushes*

Zelda: *gasps*

Kayla: SHE LOVES LINK!

Zelda: Uhhhh...

Link: *blushes*

Ellen: ... bleh.

Link: *glares at Ellen*

Ellen: What I found Ike wearing a pink monkey suit.

Link: ...Why-

Ellen: Don't...even...ask.

Link: *shivers*

Ness: Hey Ellen what would you do for chocolate-

Kayla: UH OH *backs away* TAKE COVER!

Ness: What? *backs away*

Ellen: ch-chocolate? I WANT CHOCOLATE MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE! *starts running around and slaps Ness, Ike, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Chase, Pikachu and Link randomly*

Ness Ike Roy: OW!

Mario Luigi: MA MA MIA!

Chase: No chocolate for you Ellen... Man your slaps hurt.

Pikachu: Pika! (Ow!)

Link: OW THAT REALLY HURTS YOU KNOW!

Ellen: *stops and whistles* Heheh.

Kayla: HAHAHA SHE DIDN'T SLAP ME- *gets slapped by Ellen* I THINK IKES HOT!

Ike: What? *blushes*

Ellen: Eww.

Ike: Speaking of evil crushes... Chaos you get to twist Chase's arm!

Chaos: *evily smiles at Chase*

Chase: Oh god oh god oh god- *arm gets twisted by Chaos* OW!

Ellen: *trying not to chuckle*

Chase: I CAN HEAR THAT!

Ellen: Tell the truth! do you have a crush on anyone?

Chase: N- *arm gets twisted even harder* OK OK FINE, I like Rin...

Rin: *slightly blushes fire red*

Chase: So um, wanna go out Rin?

Rin: S-sure.

Chaos: *pushes Chase down carelessly*

Chase: GAH!

Ellen: bl-

Link: *glares at Ellen*

Ellen (in thought): Dang it Link I was about to say that about Chase... blondies.

Ike Fox: *bursts out laughing at Ellen*

Rin: *burns Fox's tounge and Ike's eyes* Burn!

Fox Ike: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT *runs around like crazy* HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

Ellen: *bursts out laughing*

Chase: *chuckles*

Chaos: Chase you have a high pitchy chuckle.

Chase: *growls*

Chaos: Chaseyettetilla.

Chase: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Chaos: hm... Chaseyettetilla Chaseyettetilla Chaseyettetilla Chaseyettetilla Chaseyettetilla.

Chase: *growling*

Chaos: Go wear a yellow dress and a sunflower hat.

Chase: NO!

Kayla: The dare says so Chasey.

Chase: *growls then runs off then runs back with a yellow dress and a sunflower hat*

Chaos: *bursts out laughing*

Chase: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Chaos: HECK YES IT IS!

Chase: *growls*

Kayla: Meanwhile, Zeldie seems like you don't like Link, got a crush on someone else?

Zelda: Um...

Kayla: Tell me!

Zelda: Snake.

Snake: *eyes widen* NO!

Zelda: YOUR MINE! *chases Snake off the stage*

Snake: GAH!

Kayla: *sees Roy* Hi Roy! Guess what?

Roy: I get to burn you! *burns kayla*

Kayla: HOOOOOOOO- *runs off a a clift* OOOOOOOOT!

Roy: Haha.

Ike: I'm so awesome!

Ellen: No you're not.

Ike: YOUR SO EVIL!

Ellen: I know you are Iketard.

Ike: DOUBLE EVIL!

Ellen: i know your evilness is ike.

Ike: TRIPLE EVIL!

Ellen: Shut up.

Ike: NO!

Ellen: Um... We're out of time...

Roy: No!

Wolf: ...

Ellen: Hey hey there might be a sequel to this Tod.

Roy: Woo hoo!

Ellen: Anyways... thank you for reading this Tod, I hope you enjoyed it, well... goodbye!

* * *

Woo hoo! this is the last chappie for this tod. Thank yall for all the reviews and thanks for reading this tod! :D


End file.
